I am in LOVE
by PigRabbit
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a new student at Seiyo Academy High School where she meets a group of students called The Guardians. She befriends them, but also befriend there enemy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What happens when she has to choose between love and friendship?
1. Chapter 1 Amu Hinamori

All she could here was her own heart pounding and exclaims from her new classmates. Hinamori Amu is a new student at Seiyo Academy High School. It was a special high school for students who excelled in creative activity. She was an excellent artist and piano player. "Hinamori- san, please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said, gesturing to the whole class, who was staring wide-eyed at her. "OH MY GOSH, WHAT DO I SAY?" She thought, her insides squirming. Her mouth worked too fast for her brain so she said, "Nice to meet you… I guess." "EHH?" The class yelled. The teacher shushed them as Amu walked to the empty seat in the back and took out her I-pod. Amu searched through her songs and found one of her favorites: Tears on Love by Yiruma.

She hummed quietly to the melody as the teacher taught the rest of her class. Then she felt something prodding her in the back. She turned to see a small girl with orange pigtails and red bows holding them in place. "Hinamori- chan, my name is Yuiki Yaya. Do you want to hang out with my friends and me at break?" her voice was like a million octaves higher than hers and about a million times cuter. "Sure…" She said in her 'cool & spicy' voice. "Yea! I can't wait!" Yaya squealed. "Wow… She's so adorable… She looks like something I would see in a magazine…" Amu thought as the song changed to Slow Dance by Bring Me the Horizon. Deep down inside, Amu was jumping with joy that she was going to hang out with Yaya and some of her friends at break time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Guardians

Chapter 2: The Guardians

_**Rrrrring **_The bell rang for break time, and about 25 students ran out of the classroom. Amu pulled the earphones out of her ears and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length, bubble gum pink hair. "Hinamori-chan, are you ready?" Yaya asked, poking Amu's shoulder. She put her I-pod away and pulled out a box of strawberry flavored Pocky, and a bottle of green tea. "Okay, Yuiki-san …" Amu said quietly, getting up from her uncomfortable plastic seat. "No, call me Yaya- chan!" Yaya corrected cheerfully as she skipped out the door. Amu smiled for a moment at Yaya's excessive childish happiness.

Amu felt the eyes on her from all of the students at the High School. "Only if I was… normal, I guess…" She thought, staring down at her uniform. She had rolled up the skirt to make it shorter, put on a belt with tiny skull rhinestones on it, and accessorized her jacket with X's and two little buttons on the right side of her collar. **(I am really bad at introducing visualization, sorry~)** "Come on, slow poke!" Yaya yelled to Amu grabbing her hand and running. "Y-yaya!" Yaya ran all the way down the stairs, across the fields, and straight to a beautiful glass dome looking thing. She stopped running, causing Amu to bump into her. "S-sorry…" She muttered, taking a few steps back.

"This is the Royal Garden! Welcome!" Yaya winked at Amu. "Royal? Is this some kind of joke?" Amu thought, feeling her stubborn side possessing her. "Come one, Amu- chi!" Yaya called, running into the big doors of the Royal Garden. I followed her, keeping my cool. "AMU- CHIIIIII STOP BEING SO SLOW!" Yaya's voice echoed around the building, startling her.

That's when she entered a room where four students (including Yaya) were sitting like they _were_ royalty. A boy with orange hair and an ear piercing, a girl with long black flowing hair, Yaya, and a boy that looked like a prince, he had yellow hair that leaned into his face, shining eyes, and a crooked smile. "Hello, Hinamori- san," He said his voice was like a million Christmas bells. I could feel myself burning. "H-hello…" I said, bowing. The girl chuckled. "Tadaseee let's introduce ourselves!" Yaya suggested, acting like a little toddler begging for food or something. Tadase nodded seriously. "My name is Tadase Hotori, King's chair." The black haired girl said in a sweet voice, "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's chair." Orange hair, "Soma Kuika! Jack's chair!" Yaya said in her childish voice, "Yuiki Yaya! Ace chair!" "Hinamori-san, we want _you_ to be in the Guardians with us. We can tell you have them." Tadase said firmly, pointing to my book bag.


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

~sorry for super late update... I had to got to the hospital for a while and there were exams too "~ AMU POV

"What? They know?" I thought, my heart hammered agaisnt my chest. "I didn't tell anyone..." "Are you some kind of stalker? I never said anything." I said emotionless, rolling my eyes. "This is too weird. Why would I want to hang out with people who look through everyones' personal business? Psh, and you guys thought I would say yes. Well, the answer is no. Later, freaks." I got up and walked away looking down. "Good job, Amu. Now watch yourself have no friends." Once I was out of the glass dome, I walked back to the school so I could get my bag. "Ehhh, she looks so cool!" "Yeah, I don't even want to talk to her; she'll probably think I'm weird." "I totally agree!" The voices of the students hit me like bullets. I winced as I put on my slippers. "Just two more levels, Amu.. You can make it to get your bag." I encouraged my self. A few Freshman students complimented my uniform and others just stared. The rest just whispered about me and started rumors. I ignored them, at least half of me did. "Why am I so 'interesting'?" I muttered, opening the class room door. "Oh, Hinamori-san! You don't want to play with the other students?" The teacher asked. "No, I'm gonna go home." I replied, standing in the doorway. Her expression went from happy to concerned. "Huh? Do you not feel well? Did someone say something?" She asked me, looking at me up and down. "Yeah. My um, throat hurts. I'll be better tomorrow." I stepped into the classroom and spotted my desk. "May I get my things?" "Here, I'll get them for you." She offered, and got up from her desk. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to her high heels click across the room. "Is this your desk?" Ms. Takanawa asked. "Eh? Oh um, yeah." She smiled and picked up my bag and hoodie. Click...click...click... "Here you go, Hinamori-san." She put my bag over my shoulder and draped my hoodie over my arm. I turned to leave. "Hinamori-san?" "Yes, ma'am?" "Maybe you should make some friends. All of the students really like you, they will be worried when they find out you went home because you are sick." She smiled again, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Get better, okay?" I smiled a little. "Yes, ma'am." I turned around and left the classroom, went through the cluster of students, and hurried to my shoe locker. Slipping off my slippers, I saw a guy. A hot guy. He was tall with midnight blue hair and skinny jeans with chains. Obviously he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled at me... I think... Then he started walking towards me with a seductive expression. I blushed. "Hey." He said, his voice was deep and sexy. "Urm...Hi..." I said back, trying to avoid eye contact. "Where you goin'? It's not even twelve." He asked, noticing I had my bag and everything. I looked up after I buckled my combat boots. "You've got your stuff, too." He smiled and took my hand in his, and took off running. "Why are you running?" I yelled as we whisked past everyone. " 'Cause I'm about to get caught by my teacher." He said back casually, his hair blowing against his forehead. I laughed at him. We escaped the school grounds and arrived at a bus stop. He held onto my hand and took a few deep breaths. He noticed he was still holding my hand and let go. "Sorry..." Ikuto murmured. "I-it's okay." I looked at my hand that he was holding.  
We waited for the bus in silence. I stared at him. His eyes were sapphire blue and looked sad and hurt. "So your name's Amu?" He said breaking the long silence. "Y-yeah. How do you know?" "The whole school knows. Especially the guys." He took a step closer to me, his face only inches away from mine. My heart thudded hard against my rib cage, causing my whole body to feel a vibration. "You want to know what they say about you?" As Ikuto got closer, my face turned redder. "Y-yes." He turned my sideways and put his mouth up to my ear. Ikuto POV I leaned into her ear and bit down on the flesh. "Gahh! What the hell, man?" "I tricked you..." Her face was bright red. It seemed to fit her perfectly... The red complimented her pale skin and her pink hair and especially her amber eyes. I sighed almost contently as the big blue bus pulled up to the rusting sign and creaked the doors open revealing an old bus driver looking super pissed off. "Amu, you coming?" I asked behind me as I stepped on the rubber stair."Y-yeah I am..." I smirked, shoving five dollars in the slot for both me and Amu.  
I shoved passed people and found two empty seats in the back. "Man... She's pretty... She's sweet, too. Hm..." Amu seemed to be looking around for other seats, so I grabbed her wrist and sat her down next to me. "Eh?" Her pale face turned to red immedietly. How cute that is... I met this girl once... Why does she already make my stomach turn into butterflies? Ugh... I can't get too caught up... yet...  
I smirked and sighed contently. "Ikuto, where are we going?" Her voice shattered my thoughts in a symphony of sweetness. "I want you to meet some people, alright?" She smiled and nodded. "So... What did you get into Seiyo Academy for?" She asked starting a conversation. "For violin, guitar and for my voice. What about you?" She took a breath. "Piano, violin and singing, you're so lucky you can play guitar... I've always wanted to learn how to play. I've also always wanted to meet someone who can play well." She avoided eye contact with me. This kills me because those big, round, amber eyes are just amazing to look at... Trust me, once you get sucked into that vortext of honey-gold, your heart melts. At least mine does... "Well, looks like you got lucky, huh?" I said looking out the window, seeing the people zoom by. Some rushing, some just standing, and others just taking there time, slowly walking down the street without a care in the world. The bus screeched to a stop at the place where I wanted to be. "Hey, Amu, we can go now." I got up out of my seat and she followed right behind me. I stepped off of the bus and onto the hard concrete. "Ikuto, where are we going?" She asked as she tagged along behind me. "You'll see." "Why won't you tell me?" She whined, jogging to keep up with me. I chuckled. "Haven't you heard of surprises?" "Well... Yeah, but..." "Exactly." God, it's fun to tease her. She sighed; annoyed obviously.  
Amu POV I followed Ikuto through tiny allies and creepy roads until we reached a forest. Or at least that's what I thought it was. "Amu, this is my secret place. Swear you won't tell anybody." He ordered as the cold wind blew threw the branches of tall trees. I bowed. "I-I swear." "Good." He smirked and took my hand in his and walked into the green brush. The air was very crisp and moist. The ground was soggy underneathe my feet. But the scenery was... amazing. Tall, healthy trees surrounded us and there was a large clearing with tall grasses and wild flowers spotted the clearing with vivid shades of reds, yellows, and pinks. Wild strawberries grew randomly around the field. "I-Ikuto, it's beautiful. How... Where...?" I stammered, amazed at the beauty that was shown before my eyes. "Me and my sister used to play here. I would play my violin and she would sing. But then my mom took her away from me to France so this is my secret place where I go when I'm feeling need to escape." My heart ached for him. Even though I have only known him for a few hours, it felt like years. "Ikuto, will you play for me?" I asked. "Only if you sing." He retorted. I pouted as I reached in my bag for my music folder and pulled out sheet music for the song Alice Underground by Avril Lavigne. I handed the fragile paper to him. He quickly skimmed over it and seperated each sheet placing it carefully on the ground. He took off his violin from his shoulder and opened it up, taking out a dark brown, full size violin. He placed it on his shoulder and began to play.  
Each note was perfect as perfect can be. I listened for my cue to start singing. I took a deep breath and began.  
Normal POV "Trippin out, spinnin' around. I'm underground; I fell down. Yeah I fell down. I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now. It can't stop me now! Oh oh... I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around. Don't you try and stop me. I, I won't cry." Ikuto's eyes widened as he heard Amu sing to his violin. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Amu stopped singing, embarrassed. Ikuto stopped as well. "Why did you stop?" He asked, masking his concern with coldness. "I... I sounded bad." She whispered, looking away from him. "Are you some kind of idiot? It was good." She turned back to Ikuto, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "Really? Thank you." "Yeah, it's nothing. So you want to finish the song?" Ikuto asked Amu, pretending he was about to put away his insturment. "Y-yeah." "Alright, don't stop or I won't play for you ever again, ok?" He threatened. Amu nodded and sang again.  
Ikuto POV That was the day I fell in love with Hinamori Amu, tenth grader at Seiyo Academy, and the girl of my dreams. Amu POV That was the day I first met Tsukiyomi Ikuto, twelfth grader at Seiyo Academy and the boy who I won't and can't act around. He is the boy I can be myself with. 


End file.
